Usuario discusión:LuchiCoki
__NOEDITSECTION__ ♥муу ρєяƒιιℓ♥ >>муу ∂ιιs¢υ<< >>муу вℓσg<<'''Bienvenido a mi discusión, si quieres pedirme cualquier cosa no dudes en dejarme un mensaje ;D Reglas #Como me llames para tonterías como "hola, me gustan tus pokenovelas" te borro el mensaje sin contestar, y te partiré la cara... virtualmente >.> (?) #Puedes hablar con la ortografia que quieras. Total, yo lo hago xD ademas tambien puedes hablar con letra como quieras #Te permito hablar con mala educación (pero NO insultarme oe3) (lo digo por que yo suelo hacerlo de mala gana siempre ._.) Equipo en La Nueva Teselia ¿Qué te parece este equipo para ¡La Nueva Teselia!? '''Thyplosion Purrloin Musharna Lilligant Misdreavus Gothitelle Si te parece bien, dímelo. Ya me encargaré lo del equipo yo. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: ._. Mejor que tu inicial sea algún Pokémon de Johto, que por algo eres de allí. Bueno, si te puedes poner al chat mejor para "discutirlo" (sentido figurado). =) Si al truco te refieres a poner las cuatro viriguillas o darle al botón "firma" habiendola puesto en las preferencias, lo sé y no puedo hacerlo porque no me cabe la firma. Lo de las fechas era para diferenciarlos si quiero buscar algo más o menos reciente. Aún que he tenido otra idea... Bueno, pues eso. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png'08:12 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Escuela Centro Pokémon Wiki Sobre la escuela, Garry y yo nos la hemos quedado. Hemos hecho cambios, por ejemplo, tenéis hasta el 20/07 para hacer la primera prueba. Visita la página para más información. 'Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Sí No importa. Llevas 75 palabras (asi lo sabes). Bueno, tranquila, luego lo puedes seguir. Lo del periodico si no? Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Excepcional Tienes razon ewe, pero tengo permiso a usarla, la unica amiga que hize en pokespectáculos fue la creadora de esa novela, tengo permiso a copiarla y editarla. Ademas; no acepto ese tipo de mensajes en mi discusión Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif₣uUuT₳₵hIℳ₳RU ₯I$₵U₵I₡₦ ฿L₡G Apartment 4Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif ' --Fuuutachimaru 12:46 15 jul 2012 (UTC) No lo acabo de entender... ¿Me lo puedes contar? ¿Cómo que Fuuutachimaru ha plagiado una novela? Así que esas tenemos, si no he entendido mal. ¿Me puedes dar más detalles de ello, por favor? (La novela es Apartment 4, no?) Thanks! 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 13:03 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Tachii o3o Lo ví que te dijo que tenia permiso, pero se lo puede inventar. Aún así, por favor, si ves que cualquier user plagia novelas, avisame ya que hay usuarios con avisos de bloqueo. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 13:13 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Two cosas about Prepphire owo Dos cosas... ¿Es para el hack? ¿Si la primera es sí, puedo editarlo? Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 14:22 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Ponte al Chat pleaze. Solo era eso, nuu mas :) Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 21:56 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Pokédex de Otto Lista de Pokémon según la Pokédex de Otto Mírala! Hay 52. El último está en el final. ' Mañana acabo con los nombres y terminaré todos los sprites para el Hack. Me pondré con las páginas también... Luego de mañana, a hacer el resto y vosotros (tu y garry) seguis con los sprites (seguire subiendo pero no tantos) Bueno, yo apago el ordenata, tengo sueño. Miralo porfa y respondeme en la discu. Hasta maniana Xaooo 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Kawaii Desu (??) Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 22:20 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Ueno... ^w^ Me encanta. ¿Te vas del chat o del orde? xD Lo de las firmas era pork como dijiste k te ibas, me la pidieron, na maaas 8D Zpero k no te importe ^^ Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 11:52 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Sobre tú audición... Si no te importa, pon un sprite existente que no sea de alto mando ni líder (no hace falta el VS). Esk en esa novela no quiero ningún fanfic. Muchas gracias! --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 12:01 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Perdona pero... Ammm... No he dicho que fueran míos. Puse que aparecia en el juego y le puse la categoría porque pertenecía a uno de los Pokémon de la Pokédex de Otto que pertenece a mi juego. Evidentemente, EL FAKE es TOTALMENTE TUYO. Creo que entendiste mal lo que puse, pero da =. ^^ Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 15:53 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Perdona pero... ¡Thanks! ¿Podrías hacer los otros de Samleaf? (Sé que te pido mucho, pero NO es obligación, en absoluto). Si los haces, muchisisimas gracias por que te quedan de maravilla (a mi no tanto ¬¬, por eso lo pido) Bueno, son estos... espalda, frontal brillante, espalda brillante, MM, mini y icono Evidentemente de que los hagas o no, ya tienes tu merecido puesto en el juego, como en los creditos (si se pueden editar). Si no se pueden editar, como lo que si se edita es texto, saldrán. Thanks y gracias por hacer ése. Si haces los demás muchisisisimas gracias. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 16:10 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: .__________________. Ammm... No lo dije en serio, antes de juzgar algo que he dicho si es cierto o no, conóceme (personalidad en la vida real). Era todo una broma, así que, porfavor, no te enfades. owoU Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 12:06 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueeenooo... Bueno, vale, se pueden hacer fanfics, pero solo si lucha alguna vez con los protagonistas o es protagonista. Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 15:29 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Aviso Nos estamos hartando de tu rollo con las inscrpiciones. Si tanto problema tienes con ellas, no las hagas y ya. A la próxima que pase eso, tomaremos medidas: estamos hasta las y, si hace falta, crearé las "Normas para Novelas" donde prohibiré las inscripciones. Es más, ¿de que vas amenazando? ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazar? ¬¬ No es para que nos tengas manías, pero es cierto. Bueno, quedas avisada. 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 22:23 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 22:22 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: ewe No me hablaste mal, te perdono. Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 20:36 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:eweU El incendio fué provocado por zombies, se me olvidó ponerlo ;). Y eso es muy guay (lo de las visiones). Podría ser que cuando tenía 4 años, iba al pargulario y los zombies le hablaban cómo ''ven con nosotros, morirás, te mataremos... ''etc. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 16:29 19 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿Puedes poner el mensaje que me enviaste con el fondo? Gracias. Re: Una cosita... Me parece bien. La podemos hacer de... mmm... hablaré con el resto para que aporten ideas, te las pasaré y cuando vuelvas, traes la tuya. Las analizamos y la mejor se convierte en la novela. Non problem por lo de tu viaje ;) 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 08:26 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: e.e Eso te digo yo a ti. Estaba hablando por el privado y me ha salido "LuchiCoki ha bloqueado a Mindshell" y me he visto expulsado. Por eso te he bloqueado. Creo que tendré que hablar con Wikia acerca de los problemas de la Wiki... Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 13:10 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Ammm Te fuiste justo cuando te iba a dar el enlace del primer vídeo de La Villa Misteriosa:¡Clic! Nuuu mas Xao Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 13:43 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: haha xd Sí, el final es muy sorprendente. Y... sí, juego en emulador y grabo con un programita al que no voy a nombrar llamado Camtasia Studio. (???) Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 13:57 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola owo ¿Puedes ponerrrrrte ar' xáaaaa? (????) LOL Archivo:León_mini_Pt.png Talk With Me Archivo:León_mini_Pt.png 11:07 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Ammm... ¿Adiós? ¿Adiós? ¿Por? 87.111.246.34 10:56 30 jul 2012 (UTC) (Soy Mind sin entrar en mi cuenta) Pork Adiós? -.- ¡No te vayas! ¡Nooo! --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 10:57 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno ¿Te hablo mal? Perdona, estoy un poco hasta los ******* estos días, problemas familiares ._. ¿Enojado contigo? No, ¿Por? Perdona decirlo así.... Lo de arriba.... 87.111.246.34 11:05 30 jul 2012 (UTC) (Mind sin registrar) Re: No importa, ewe Ammm... Perdón... Lo dije... ¿Te quedarás? *anewsomeface* Ammm Ok. Perdona es k estoy grabando... Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 11:51 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Letra Pokéloid audiciones Puedes cambiar el color de la letra en Pokéloid audiciones? Grax. Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 16:13 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Ewe ._. .-. No mientas, ya te desbloqueé ayer el chat, ewe y Garry lo sabe. Si me la has rechazado porque no acabé mi equipo, felicidades, yo también te rechazo la tuya de LNT, ewe... Re: Jooder Pues, muy bien. Yo no hubiera ni hecho las audiciones ._. Yo no te he cancelado en ningún sitio, pero puedo hacerlo (ahora no, me da palo, aunk no tanto como escribir esto LOL). ¿Me quieres cerrar en ZPA? Pues adelante, e.e 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 16:30 30 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D. No te has enterado de lo del chat no? Re: Jooder ¿Sabes porqué malinterpreto tanto? Por que si no lo hiciera... Sería lo que malinterpreto... ¿Te he hecho un lío? ¡No me estraña! (LOL) Pues yo ayer te quité el baneo durante el "Control Semanal", compruebo que nadie tenga un baneo o cargo que no debe tener... Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 19:54 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Ouwn....:( Jooo...esk puse un poko de mi personalidad...y Nora me dijo k era una guitarra...oye, k tal k si konosco mejor vocaloid cambias a Miku a entrenadora y aun así pueda ser yo Miku :D? Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 20:23 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno Oki, pero si QUITAS LO DE CORDINADORA Y PONE ENTRENADORA, PLEASE odio los coordinadores :D. 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 20:30 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Lo siento Eske toas kedan mejor de coordinadoras! 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 07:10 31 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.:Me puedes ayudar a ser fan de Vocaloid?:D P.D.2.:Podemos seguir hablando de esto en chat privao? Re: Bueno #Oki, pero si a Nora le apetece, a lo mejor es Miku y como a ella si le gustan los coordinadores y concursos... #Okiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii #Oki. 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 13:13 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~ (8) (? Lo leí y está bien. Tu firma, me encanta y, ya estoy en el chat =) 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 17:45 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Purqué (? Purqué (? te fuiste¿? Fuiste a cenar un gato guisado (? Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 18:42 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Qué paso? ¿Tus padres o algo? Ah, ok... Weno, aunk creo k no podras, intenta ponerte un segundin de naa al chat, es muy urgente, sobre lo k estuvimos hablando... Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 20:52 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Así que... Claro que quiero ser tu Wikiamigo. En cuanto aprenda a hacerlo te añadiré a mi lista con los pokémon que me dices. Tú puedes ponerme a mi a Shuckle y Munchlax. Seguiremos viéndonos por aquí. añkflnñabbaeongan!!!! Poketon 10:05 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Yeehahh. Tsunbeah - kah - kah - Neru Keru shin doo (? Nah, lo del título es coña xd. ¿Puedes ponerte al chat cuando veas esto? Ya sabes porqué lo digo ;) Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 10:43 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Basta de mentiras... ¿Qué demonios te he hecho? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¡Yo intento hacer las paces! Pero... ¿Por qué no aceptas una simples disculpas? ¡No te he hecho na'(Que YO sepa...)! Ahora no me vengas diciendo que no me odias, etc... Por favor, ¿Qué es eso que te hecho? ¿Y pork me odias tanto? Yo solo quiero hacer las paces y llevarme bien contigo... ¡Pero el problema esk tú no quieres! No me vengas diciendo que no es verdad, que algunas veces se nota, por ejemplo la de hoy (¿Para que pones audis si ya tienes reservas para 2 y solo hay 2 lugares? -.-). Además, tengo pruebas, por ejemplo Mind me lo dijo (Se lo pregunte pork yo en ningún momento quise llevarme mal contigo pero se notaba que estabas cabreada por alguna razón.) -.-. Por favor, no te tomes este mensaje a mal, pero yo en ningún momento he querido llegar a este extremo... Al poner esa audición no lo he hecho para joder, simplemente me ha gustado el argumento de esa novela... Siento si este mensaje es Spam, pero lo he necesitado... Si quisieras hacer las paces conmigo me harías bastante feliz. Gracias si has leído esto... Espero que aceptes mis disculpas... ¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 19:21 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Novedad http://es.centro-pkmn.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Zangoose812/Promoci%C3%B3n_(Por_UNICA_vez) Soy Byron desconectado